


Markiplier X Reader - Do I Need To Explain?

by Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I am totally sorry, Slow Build, bad tags, eventual maybe smut if I figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice/pseuds/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contains swearing, weird writing and a whole heap of sorry.<br/>Enjoy the Markiplier awesomeness.<br/>Yes. Enjooooooy.</p><p>(May be writing a sequel, it is yet undecided)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivers of brown and bricks.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again, enjoy though!  
> I may change the rating eventually!  
> And this will also be posted to my DA!  
> Down-One-Juice

YouTube… A deep dark place millions upon Billions fall prey to every hour, of every day, of every month, of every year. That’s the way the world works anyway. Glued to their screens and noses sniffing out the closest source of free internet.

The deep dark hole that sucked in almost everyone in the world was an alternate dimension. One where the funny ruled and the stupid fled.

You didn’t mind the way the world worked though, as a matter of fact, you were one of the reasons they were glued to their screens of all shapes.  
  
You were funny, charming, energetic, and best of all, a woman.

YouTube users loved you, and even if they didn’t they still watched your videos so they could ridicule and bring down your spirits.  
  
With every hater you grew stronger, your fans clung harder onto you. You didn’t call them your “little monkeys” for nothing…  
  
You loved it.  
  
\---

“Greetings brave souls! You are now in the dark part of the internet, for those of you who have watched me before, welcome back,” Your voice was low and even, dragging out as the sentence ended and the breath after was imminent.  
  
Personally, you loved your intro, it was true though. Your videos were usually categorized as the “dark part” of YouTube. Gaming was pretty normal, but the skits and things you did were wacky and bloody.  
  
Bloody enough to make all of the internet trolls type so fast their fingers broke and their keyboards melted. You honestly thought that was why the sentences they used were so choppy and incoherent most of the time.  
  
“Today, I may or may not be playing a game, and there may or may not be a twist.”  
  
Smiling at the camera you gave a flashy, comic wink.  
  
“I’m playing a game some of the Monkey’s suggested, so we shall play it!”  
  
Your face zoomed out, showing the rest of the screen. “Yes my friends, that is Slender, and I know it’s pretty common. But there’s a twist, I cannot use the mouse after I press play.”  
  
“Now here’s the problem,” You continue, gesturing at the entirety of your computer hidden from view. “It is going to be uncomfortable and frustrating as fuck!”  
  
You give a smirk before you press play. “Let’s do this bitches!”  
  
As you take the first few steps in game you sigh. “Yep. I can feel the frustration building in me already. Brilliant!” Giving the internet a thumbs up through your camera you venture forward. “I did not think this through did I?”  
  
You run into a tree and glance at the camera’s lens. “Don’t answer that actually.”  
  
Trudging along the path, taking care not to run into any other demon trees, you notice the white of a page and you give a little dance. “First page guys! Let’s hope I don’t die!”

Page after page you find and you give a dance and cheer for each one, adding hilarious commentary as you go.

It was never fun when you got through a game without a few mistakes, so if you were going overly well without scares, you made the stupid choice of seeking out the monsters, and somehow you were never ready.  
  
“HOLY MOTHER OF SHITBALLS! SLENDY! NO!” You screeched out. “NO! YOU ‘LIL SHIT!”  
  
To say that the shitting of your pants at that moment was a lot was an understatement. It was almost like the Godzilla of shitting yourself. The Shitty climax that made everyone on the internet cackle as they lay in bed, alone in their room.  
  
You were proud of yourself.  
  
Tumblr was probably going to break with your waving arms and derp faces. Gifs for all!  
  
“I am officially DONE! I think I pissed my pants, flood warnings! Hide the children!”  
  
Straightening in your seat the best you could, you prepare to sign off.  
  
“Goodbye my little Monky-monks! May the darkness of the internet stay in your heart, and I shall see you in the next version of hell. Until then,” You salute and drop out of view, smashing onto the floor. “OW!”

Then endscreen, music, slight seizure warnings.

The editing was done!

Slumping back you sigh. A long day, a long video, and a slightly embarrassing screenshot for the icon of the video? Worth every second.

“Congrats (Y/N),” you mutter to yourself. “Another masterpiece.”

\---

6 million views in three days, you had done it. You had broken the internet with a crappy video. You were now the self-proclaimed god of YouTube. Humbleness was never a real trait with you.

Of course you weren’t really the god, but you had beaten your current viewer score.

3 mill to 6. What a leap!

Now, you waited. The comment video you had promised was coming up, and you had just tweeted for your Monkey fans to tweet questions too. You just needed to figure out when to do it.

So that was when it happened. A little twitter of a bird emitted from your pocket, your phone signalling your incoming message.

And you completely lost your shit.

Not even the Slender incident could live up to the river of absolute slop and bricks running out of you this instant.

The day had finally come. It was almost as if your phone was lit by the light of god. You could hear angels, you almost had to check if your heart and limbs were still one with the rest of you and not lying across the room.

You had just been offered a collab. A motherfucking collab with the moustached maniac himself. Mariplier, the Markinater, Mark motherfucking Fischbach!

You felt faint.

_“Hey! Heard you were thinking of a comment video, I was planning on doing one too, maybe we could meet up some time? Could even be a truth or dare! *eyebrow wiggle*!”_

You were never getting to sleep now.

Even if you did, you had the feeling they would be acid trip dreams. Because hold the fucking phone, MARKIPLIER WANTED TO COLLAB WITH YOU!

You almost forgot you lived miles away.


	2. Planes and Wilford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter at three in the morning. MY BRAIN HURTS. OWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

It was a hard few days in your household, there were things that needed to be done, videos made. How could you concentrate though? You were heading out the day after tomorrow. You checked your watch, watching it click to twelve, tomorrow actually.

That’s right, after a week’s wait and a lot of texting Mark back and forth… You were doing it. The collab was happening.

In this time you came to realize he really was the goofy, innuendo loving man his fans saw on screen. He had also admitted he didn’t expect you to be so hyper. That was understandable though, someone like that on camera couldn’t be like that in real life. You were. You had trouble making friends because of it. But hey, none of the other people that hated you got to meet Mark.

“Okay,” you start, grabbing hold of a pen. “Packing list, Pack-ing list.”

You gave a pause mid-word as you bent down to write. Of course you had started packing the day you said yes and you confirmed it was him. Nothing can imitate that voice.

“Underwear, check. Socks, I’ll buy new ones… Shirts, check. Trousers, yup. Everything else? Working on it.”

Your phone buzzed on the bed, causing you to dive on it, flopping on your back as you unlocked the device. You immediately groaned and hit your head on the mattress as hard as you could. It was from your mother… Groaning you tossed it aside, she wasn’t all for you travelling too far away from here. Being her little baby had its downsides and not many benefits. She constantly treated you like a child, even if you did act like a big kid.

You roll off of the bed and growled as you hit the floor. The air left your body and you wheezed as you stumbled upright.

“Stupid. Bed.”

Why did it have to be so high off of the ground? You were seriously thinking about switching to a mattress on the floor. Every night you somehow managed to tumble out of the bed, which annoyed you and your doctor, there was only so many times you could go in over a busted head.

Your father would always joke you needed another crib. You told him to shove it up his ass.

Your phone gave another buzz, three in a row. You grabbed at it, still managing not to throw up your lungs.

_Mark: I forgot to tell you, I’ll be waiting outside the gate._

_Mark: Do I need a sign?_

_Mark: Or shall my face be enough of a beacon?_

_Y/N: Only if you don’t wear the moustache, Wilford._

_Mark: I’ll bring both :)_ _  
_

You didn’t know why, but your heart somersaulted and landed on a rickety bridge, plummeting to its death only to fall into clouds. Or, you know, your heart missing a beat.

You only talked for a minute or two at a time, except the first time you talked for real. You had been at your parent’s house, grinning like an idiot at your phone for three hours. That was when you told them you were heading over.

They lost their minds, they began screaming. _“How dare you leave your mother like this? She’ll have a heart attack.”_ Yeah, convincing argument, dad.

You roll your eyes at the memory and look back down at your suitcase. “BOOKS!”

You heard a bird give a sudden tweet and you apologized at the invisible figure out of your window. You didn’t know why there would be a bird out this late at night. You gave a quick glance outside and swore. Your watch said 12:10… Your wall clock however said 5 in the morning.

You'd fix that... Later.

Goody. Sleep was not going to be kind on the plane. Or tonight for that manner, why you decided to pack this late was beyond you, but the trip coming up so soon was making you giddy. Books could wait, but what you needed right now was a coffee, or something that imitated the effects.

“5 in the morning,” You grumbled, pushing your door as you rubbed your chest.

\---

Planes, the most annoying thing ever. You officially hated travelling more than you hated small children, and yours combined the two. Three screaming children, all at different pitches, you would rather someone push you out into sharp rocks below.

That wasn’t really an option so you settled for watching loud videos and sticking your fingers in your ears when your phone finally ran out. When you landed it was like god had pushed you out of the sky, all your energy drained away, your legs were weak and you stumbled out.

It took everything you had not to find the closest flat surface and curl up to die, and then you heard it.

“(Y/N)!”

You instantly perked up a little looking up like a flash. There he stood, attractive and rugged, sign propped up against his legs, camera in his hands and a mustache on his upper lip.

“Mark! Hey!”

“How was the flight?”

You give him a look and groan out a single word. “Childreeeeeeen.”

He was more handsome in person, he was taller than you, and hair flopped. You desperately wanted to touch it, it was so tempting. He grins at you and nods. “I understand, but if it isn’t too much trouble, I was wondering if I could-“

“Take your freaking vlog you evil man.”

He brings the camera upwards, pointing it at the both of you in the usual selfie kind of fashion. That’s when he slips into Wilford. A little too easily. It sends a shiver up your spine as the man smiles into the camera.

“Hello audience, It’s me, Wilford Warfstache! I’m here with the impeccable and lovely, (Y/N)!”

He slips his hand around the handle of your suitcase, subtly taking it from your hand.

“Hello Wilford,” You yawn tiredly.

“It seeeems the lady is tired, I shall take her back to my… House, yes, that’s it, house. To sleep.”

You give a tired laugh as you smack him on the shoulder. “Take me somewhere with a bed and I don’t care.” Mark, or Wilford, gives a chuckle. “Yeeees. Wilford Warfstache, scoring with the ladies!”

The camera’s shut off and you yawn again. “If they start shipping us, I’m going to burn the mustache.”

He just laughed, that attractive laugh. You wanted to be excited, but your eyes and legs were failing you. He gives you a wink as he starts forward. “Well, let’s give them something to ship. It sounds like a challenge!”

You groaned, you understood the internet way too much. Cue the fanart and fanfiction.

"You're lucky you're cute."

Mark gives another laugh. "I'm always lucky I'm cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it was? Please. I can't feel my eyes anymore.


	3. Mayo-Ketchup = Indirect Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um. Enjoy? Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I took so long between chapters, between work and school, busy is now an understatement. So sorry if the quality of the writing is horrid.
> 
> Enjoy it as much as you can though!

It had been three days in the household of the Markiplier, and if that wasn’t amazing, Mark made you breakfast. Which was surprisingly good. The more time you spent with him, the more intrigued you found yourself, so when the day of the video came around, you were excited.

“So, how are we doing this Markimoo?”

He gives you a look as he sets up the camera. “We could start off by you helping me.”

You look up from your phone, laughing as you lean against the chair you’d claimed as your own. “I’m sorry Mark, who’s the guest here?”

He flips her off as he presses the button to play, coming to sit down afterward.

“So… Who’s gonna do what intro when?” He asks fishing out his own phone.

“You first.”

He flashes a smile and begins his intro, which is a lot easier said than done, considering you keep interrupting him with noises and laughs.

“Seriously, stop! I just wanna talk to my camera!”

Patting the fluff on his head your hand lingers too long and you pull it away too fast. Of course he finishes his intro, glancing at you constantly.

“Today I’m here with (Y/N), internet extraordinaire and Monkey queen!”

Becoming very self-conscious of your intro you shuffle closer to the edge of the couch, leaning over a touch to quietly state your intro. “Greetings brave souls! You are now in the dark part of the internet, for those of you who have watched me before, welcome back,” Unlike all of the other times you had completed it, your voice cracked and you both gave a giggle.

“So, what are we doing today Mark?”

He straightens an invisible tie and brings his phone into the line of sight, his smile bright. “Today, my friends, we are playing Truth or Dare! The game in which you ask another person truth or dare and you give them a question or something embarrassing to do. Except, we will be asking the audience.”

You cut in, waving him off. “Sounds hilarious! And terrifying!”

You began picking out Dares and things that you would both have to complete. It was your turn to choose one, closing your eyes you scrolled through them, stopping it with a finger. You cautiously take a look, one eye open, one closed tight. “Oh, come on! Eat a tablespoon of Mayonnaise with ketchup?!”

Mark flails. “Thank you soooooo much!”

He groans and gets up, collecting the ingredients and handing you a large spoon. “Are you ready for your taste buds to explode and die?”

You give a pumped up look at the camera. “Bring on the death of the favourite part of my body!”

Mark gives you a proud look. “I like the way you think, although, you may need to choose a different part to be your favourite, like your b-“

You silence him with a swift couch cushion to the face, his hair getting all mussed and static-y in the process.

“I swear to god I will shave your beard in your sleep.” You state firmly, snatching the ketchup and mayo out of his hands. He still looked a little shaken up, but his face showed he understood. He looked terrified. It was adorable as hell.

“Now, let’s do this… I feel regret coming on very, very quickly.” Slowly you pour on the ketchup and mayo, waiting whilst Mark did the same.

Mark shows his disgust in the form of commentary, followed by a quick, “Why must I always put white stuff in my mouth?” And a swift, “Ugh, and there’s red in it! It’s like blood!”

Watching Marks hair wobble, you give a smile. Funny and attractive, it was a shame you had to leave in two days. A very big shame indeed.

“Ready?” He asks holding it out in a “cheers” motion. You reluctantly nod and clink spoons with his, about to raise it to your mouth he stops you, scaring the absolute shit out of you when he grabs your arm.

"Wait! I’ve always wanted to do something like this… Okay, so you wrap the arm holding the spoon around mine, then we can eat it.”

You stop dead in your tracks, if you did that you would be closer to his face than you had ever been, not that you didn't wish to be that close of course.

“That thing that couples do with Champagne?”

He gives a nod and smiles, “Well, if that’s an invitation…” He wiggles his eyebrows at the camera and you groan.

“Just give me your arm you dolt.”

That he did, you having to scoot closer on the couch. Almost touching as he slips his overly muscled arm through yours. Making you feel way smaller than you were, oddly flushed and feeling safe you brought your hand up to your face.

That’s when you, and what was probably Mark as well, hated the video idea. Your mouth was full of everything it shouldn't be. Both of you making faces as you tried to swallow, noises that weren’t attractive.

The works, and when Mark finally swallowed he ran to get a bottle of water, bringing out with him, gulping at it. Getting yours to travel past your throat you reach for water, spluttering.

He hands it to you, watching as you suckled. After it was all over he smiles at you.

“Technically we just kissed.” You blush and push his shoulder, acting as coy as possible.

“Well, y’know, enough mayo-ketchup and I’d kiss anything for water.”

\---

An idiot, that’s what you were, why did you have to say that? The comments on the newest video were filled with innuendos and requests for more of the “Mayo-Ketchup”.

You couldn't keep your mouth shut. So there you stood, behind Mark on his chair, leaning over his shoulder. Only minutes after uploading they were there.

The sickos.

“Well, that went well!” Mark laughs, rubbing his hands together. “We should make a part two one day!”

Laughing you shake your head. “It’d be filled with kiss dares.” Mark looks up at you, tilting his head back in a way that made you feel taller, older and important.

He was looking you straight in the eye, a smug grin on his face and his hands behind his head, elbows facing out. “Then getting better acquainted is in order. How about dinner tonight, on me of course, I am a gentlemen after all. Kissing dares wouldn’t be so bad then.”

Did-Did he just… No. He didn't.

He did… Oh god, Markiplier just asked you out on a date.

Boy were the fans gonna love this, you could feel cameras in the near future.


	4. Candles Make Horrid Wingmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candles... *sighs* Wingmen they aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! So many things to do, so many ideas, so little time.

It smelled amazing, it wasn’t exactly the dinner he had promised, but it was something. You watched as he pulled out your chair in a flourish and waited for you to sit at the table, pushing you in afterward. The feeling was nice, even if you did have to lift your weight off of the chair.

Despite his muscles, he couldn’t do everything.

He did as he had promised and made you dinner, well, tried. He broke the stove. You go into the lounge for twenty seconds to turn off the TV and he explodes everything.

Chinese food would have to do, it may have been a date, but you had a feeling Mark would make something youtubed about it.

You could feel it in your bones. Your bones were never wrong, they could predict the chance of everything YouTube. A few years on the site did that to you.

“Smells good,” You say smiling across the table.

He gives you a guilty grin before sitting at his own side, at least he made everything look nice. Very nice indeed. The corny bastard even put a candle out and dimmed the lights. It was cuter than a pink-moustached kitten.

“Sorry it wasn’t homemade… I didn’t expect it to blow up like that.”

You bite your tongue between your teeth, the urge to say something about what she said was too strong. You kept it down though, long enough to be awkward.

The silence was all too real at that moment.

“You alright? You look like you just had a stroke.”

You make a face at him, a fake hurt to cover the real insulted feelings. “If that’s the way you talk to all the girls, it’s a wonder you don’t have a girlfriend.”

He looks almost alarmed for a moment, the fear and embarrassment in his eyes made you smile. Sadistic or not, it was funny.

“I mean- I didn’t,” He tries to recover. “I mean, you’re really pretty… Stupid Mark…”

He adds the last part almost silently as he sticks a mouthful of food in his face.

“Not too bad yourself.” You take a bite of your food, enjoying the taste before adding a little extra onto the sentence. “Even if you aren’t too good with ladies.”

He lifts his head as he swallows, silent for a second before a sentence forms in his mind.

“I got you to say yes to this dinner, didn’t I?”

You open and close your mouth. “I am not a lady you swine, I, for your information, am a goddess.”

Silence, sweet silence, followed by a gulp of his noodles. He was smiling at you, eyes bright in appreciation. Your heart seemed to knock at your rib cage, a reminder it was still beating after stopping for a while. You take another bite, and another, and another, all the while blushing.

He was just watching you, forks scraping plate after a while.

It was more awkward than the time you punched that teacher in the face. He had that coming though, bastard thought he could give you a lower grade because you were a girl. He deserved the broken nose.

After a while the candle filled with wax, dimming then spluttering out. But you kept eating, the silence turning comfortable after he couldn’t quite see your face.

“So,” he spoke up after a while. “Does the great goddess (Y/N) want to turn the light on?”

You give a “pfft” before waving a hand in the dark. “You and your lowly mortal lights, never!”

His low laugh washes over you, made you feel giddy. A laugh like that could be classed as some kind of drug, one of the ones that left you hungry and happy. Not hungry for food, but affection, at least from him.

“I guess it’s a dinner in the dark.”

“It’s not even that dark, I can see you.”

He gives a shrug before having a sip of his drink, his eyes locking onto yours, face in shadows. Mark knew what face to pull to make you laugh during his videos, well, as it turned out, Mark knew exactly how to hold himself when trying to make someone swoon.

That or you were easily impressed.

“It’s darker than my soul in here,” he states, pausing before he adds a cheesy line. “But you’re here to brighten it up!”

You laugh burying your face in your hands. “That was so bad!”

You could feel the smile pulling at your lips, the Joker-like grin spread across your cheeks behind your hands. If this was what a crush felt like, you were very much confused. One minute you were giddier than an anime schoolgirl, next you were nervous and shy.

That was when your normal sadistic nature wasn’t rearing its worm head to say howdy.

Mark leans into the table, grabbing at your hands and pulling them away, soft hands on calloused ones. You had to admit, your hands weren’t the best. They had skin flaking off, and his were smoother than his hair looked.

“If it was so bad, why are you blushing?”

He seemed to be leaning over a little more pulling you with him, you willingly lean in, almost as though you couldn’t control it.

As you came closer and closer you became all too aware of the warmth on your forearm, at first it was uncomfortable, then it was hot, then you felt the heat of a million suns burn your skin. Jumping back you let a string of swears leave your lips. The candle, still hot despite being out, had burnt wax onto you.

“Well, that ruined the moment…” Mark huffed, ruffling his all too perfect hair.

You give him an incredulous look, rubbing the skin hard and fast to relieve the pain.

“I’m DYING and you care about the moment, chivalry is dead!” You cry blowing air out of your mouth in an even bigger huff. “The pain is unimaginable.”

Mark smiles getting up. “You’re a drama queen.”

You protest as you peel off the rest of the wax flakes. You weren’t a drama queen, you were enthusiastic about things that involved you.

Without you noticing Mark had travelled into the kitchen, wetting a cloth, and returning to place it on your arm. It was cold, a few stray droplets of water catching on your sleeve.

“Thanks,” You mutter. “Guess the dates over, huh?”

Mark shrugs and looks around, still smiling despite the frown on yours.

“I’d walk you home but we’re already here.”

You both laugh at the thought, as cheesy as it was, little did Mark know that you had already thought of that in the days before you came.

Silly fantasies that would never come true.

In a spurt of either courage or stupidness you reach up and ruffle his hair before kissing his cheek. You gave him no time to think about anything as you stood rather suddenly.

“Well, I have some sleeping to do, and you have some cleaning, considering your kitchen is blacker than the inside of a cave. Don’t look at me like that, your house. Guests get to laze around!”

You practically skip to your room, all butterflies and bumblebees… Well, things that are pleasant, butterflies were terrifying now that you thought about it.

You, (Y/N) (L/N), had just kissed the guy pretty much every girl swooned over. True it was only on the cheek, that stubbly, prickly cheek, but he had went in for the kiss earlier. So, it was something.

Something that ensured you’d sleep well with a smile on your smug little face.

Little did you know, Mark was staring after you with a half smirk tracing his face. He could feel the heat of your lips on his stubbled cheek. The warmth bringing a full smile.

You were adorkably awkward.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna show your love! Feel free!


	5. The End, Or Beginning? Confession, Cliché.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is home where the heart is? Or is it where you need to go back to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took sooooo long, I'm also sorry about everything in this chapter. You'll understand whilst reading it!

You hardly ever dreamt, but when you did, it was some spectacular shit. There were things not even you could explain, it was your fucking head. So when you dreamt that night, for once it was a normal dream, the kind you have to question whether or not it was a real event.

So there you sat, the dream a little fuzzy around the edges, almost like static, with him sitting across from you.

Mark was in his usual clothes, his shirt clinging to him. He was sweating.

And you just… sat there, not a word passed between you. Not. One. Word. You were just staring at him, he stared at you. You could almost see another sad smile on the edge of his lips.

Sneaking up on him, like most smiles do apparently.

Finally, after what felt like hours in the dream-world, he spoke. A single word that made your heart tear just a little bit.

There was so much emotion, so much hurt… So much… Mark.

_“Stay.”_

Then you woke up, it wasn’t a nightmare, so not enough to labour your breathing, wasn’t a good dream either, didn’t keep your eyes closed to try remember.

You just… Woke up. A silent kind of awake, no sighs, no awkward gasping. Silence, much like the dream.

The blankets felt too soft, the pillow too hard. You pull the blankets away, not sure what to think. You desperately needed to get clean at that point, you felt dirty, way too dirty for someone who had only had a shower the night before.

Your brain was too silent, everything felt too powerful, it was stunting your thoughts.

That’s when it popped into your head. You were going home tomorrow.

Now it felt like you did have a nightmare…

Getting off the suddenly springy mattress you stretch, trying to stop the dread and disappointment spreading through your chest. It was almost like a parasite eating away at you, you weren’t sure if going out to the kitchen to get a drink of water was a good idea.

So there you were, standing there with whole load of awkwardness keeping you inside, you remembered you’d be off the next afternoon.

Back to your little room, back to Slenderman, back to awkward nights alone with TV shows… Back to over eating because outside is scary.

You were making another video today, probably describing the date… And then you’d have one last dinner, probably Chinese because Mark broke the stove.

You could almost see the video, his voice echoing in your head, in your vision you asked why he felt the need to video such a stupid thing… And he smiles, saying: _“Do I need to explain?”_

That’s what would get you. If he made it sound so obvious. You wanted him to feel something, but then again… He was a youtuber. Youtubers were paid to make jokes.

A knock interrupts your train of thought, snapping you back to reality, thankfully it was a little while before the door opened, giving you a chance to cover yourself with a jacket lying on the floor.

“Hey, Mark!”

Mark sticks his head in and smiles, your hair was a mess from sleep, your eyes still hazy.

“Breakfast? Or are you going to sleep in and waste the day?”

You shrug your shoulders and smooth your hair down as inconspicuously as possible. “Is breakfast made by you, or am I making my own toast?”

He enters the room fully, a smile on his face. “I’m sure we can vlog going out for breakfast… I don’t think the Subscribers would mind.”

Smiling you move toward him hands on your hips. “Two dates in two days? People might think you like me Marky-moo, better be careful.”

Silence takes hold of the room, it was uncomfortable, considering the dream before, and you couldn’t help but take him in… He was… Perfect. Even if everything about him screamed “I’m awesome!”

“Well,” he starts, breaking the silence with the drawn out word. “I’m sure I wouldn’t mind it all, might even like the fan art. Don’t even get me started on the fanfiction! I’d read the Smu-“

A pillow connects with his face and falls with a small thud, his face was still stuck mid-sentence, almost like a cartoon.

“I was gonna pay for your breakfast… But now…” He trails off as he backs out.

You smile as you head after him, a shout rising in your throat. “Mark! I’m a freaking guest you ass!”

\---

“Dude, you eat like a pig,” Mark observes as you shovel more food into your mouth. What could you say, you were hungry after chasing him around the house yelling about him paying for your shit.

“I’m chewing with my mouth closed, which is more than the guy next to us can say…”

You both steal another glance at the older man at the next table, he had been there before you even sat down, and that was 10 minutes ago. It had taken him that long to chew a single mouthful. His disgusting slobbery chewing could be heard from the front of the shop, it was the least you could do to look away.

Mark and you share a laugh before you go back to your food.

“So, when should we Vlog?” He asks, taking a sip of his drink.

Shrugging you swallow another bite. “After I finish devouring my food?”

He shoots you a smirk and leans in. “I’ll let you devour my meat, if you know what I-“ Aaaaaaaand... He gets a piece of bacon to the face.

“Innuendos are after breakfast, asshole.”

He picks up the food from the middle of the table and bites into it, making a satisfying crunch. His eyes never leaving yours.

“I swear to god if you say something dirty I’ll hit you,” You warn, pointing at him like a mother angry at her child. The usual _Mark face_ returns as he takes a slow bite of the meat, obviously savouring the food.

“I guess I’ll just eat _your_ meat-OW! Worth it!”

You bring your hand back to your side of the table, ignoring the stares you were getting from your violent display. “With that kind of mouth, it’s a wonder anyone kisses you.”

“My mouth is my best asset!” he defends, a fake hurt and pain etched onto his attractive features.

You smirk, glancing at the table where you believed his crotch to be. “That’s understandable, it’s the biggest thing about you.”

His face turned into a shade of red that would draw the attention of a bull before he turned into a fish, mouth opening and closing. With that you gave him a smile and drank the rest of your OJ. Oh yeah, you were on fire today.

\---

As you walked along the street, away from the small café you were in before, Mark pulled out his camera. Lord knows where he kept it. It just appeared out of thin air.He was inspecting it, you knew you were staring, of course you were. How perfect can one man get without selling his soul to the devil? The answer was to your left.

He catches you out of the corner of his eye and smiles, you give a grin back, watching as he winks.

“So, what shall we tell them?”

You furrow your brow and, without realising it, tilt your head slightly. “About the dates,” he adds as he cleans the lens.

You shrug, a blush forming on your cheeks at the thought. So, they were dates. You just thought they were jokes, like most of your other dinners and things.

“I dunno, nothing of interest happened.”

“I broke my stove! You burnt your arm, and we had a moment…”

You roll your eyes at his suggestive tone, you were really starting to feel at home here, it had only been a few days, but Mark made you feel bubbly inside, like a schoolgirl.

You felt like nothing could go wrong, even Slenderman ruining your day couldn’t bring you down.

“We didn’t have a moment, I was… Going to blow out the candle.”

He laughs, stopping. You followed suit and stop a step in front, turning to give him a confused look.

“What’s so funny, Mark? I think that candle was a fire hazard!”

He shakes his head, fiddling with the camera before putting it back to wherever it came from. Sharing another glance he smiles again, a softer one this time.

“I like you, you know that?”

Your smile fades a little, leaving a confused frown. “I like you too, where is this going?”

You could feel the cliché rising to the surface, and yet, you felt the urge to continue staring at his downcast eyes.

“I mean, a lot, like… More than I like yelling at a camera.”

You smile at the comparison, and honestly? “I can say the same.”

The shy smile turns confident again, his posture becomes bent over, closer to you than before. It was a little more _movie cliché_ instead of _a valiant confession_. But it’d do.

“Oh look, I see another candle.”

Taking a glance behind you, you look for a little flame, coming up with nothing you turn around, ready to ask what the hell he was talking about. As you did, the world seemed to slow down. Whipping your head back, you realised what he had meant… As his lips meet yours, you smile, then you remember.

You go home tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an idiot for saying sorry so much, but here it is again. SORRY!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it? No?! Of course you did! Who doesn't love the ramblings of a crazy girl?! Comments are calling your name! *points down as she wriggles her eyebrows* Please?


End file.
